Advances in media content distribution allow media content service providers to provide a broad range of content to households, including video content, music content, other audio content, or any combination thereof. At least a portion of this media content may be inappropriate for some viewers due to violence or language, for example. As a result, users often desire to limit access to certain media content by children or other members of their households.